Have You Ever Seen The Rain
by Nyx Kerry
Summary: Bella, an amnesiac, wakes up in Twilight Town and meets the mysterious Riku. Along the way she also makes other friends, such as the brash Heartless Luca, who has no desire to eat hearts, and Kiyoshi, a calm Nobody who can't help but act as if she does have a heart.


When I finally woke up, the first thing I saw was the handsome silver-purple haired boy looking at me. Well, actually, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, because he was wearing a black blindfold.

The first thing I felt, was a headache so intense I thought my skull was going to literally crack open. I tried to remember how I got into this situation, when I found that I could not remember anything at all. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

"Are you alright?" asked Blindfold Boy, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Physically? Besides this splitting headache, I feel fine. However, I can't seem to remember anything," I answered truthfully. I sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in a town. A nice one at that. I was right outside a train station/clock tower. It looked about twilight. And I'm talking about sparkling stars, not vampires. Wait a minute… Why would vampires sparkles? That doesn't even make sense!

"Do you remember your name? Or your age? Family? Friends?" Blindfold Boy asked. I thought for a moment. From the blank recesses of my memory, a name sprung forth.

"My name is Bella, I think," I said. Yeah, Bella did sound familiar.

"Riku," replied Riku, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I stood up. I smiled at him broadly, and the smile felt like it belonged on my face, so I left it there. I looked at myself up and down, hoping for a clue to my identity was hidden in my fashion sense.

I was wearing tattered jeans, a long orange shirt that had been singed on the sleeves and edges, a wide blue belt with a heart as a buckle. I wasn't wearing shoes for some reason. I reached up and pulled a few strands of hair to see what color my hair was. It was orange. Bright orange.

"Lost your memories, huh? Maybe Naminé can help. She's …dealt with memory…issues before."

"Where can I find her?" I asked eagerly. Riku laughed.

"I don't think you'll find. Without any memories, I mean. You'd get lost," Riku said, smirking.

I opened my mouth to retort. Then my head fell in defeat, when I realized that he was probably right. I stopped for a moment and looked at the sunset. It was the most beautiful shade of orange.

"Well, are you coming?" Riku asked.

"Sunset orange. It's my favorite color." I said. "By the way, do you think this Naminé will be willing to lend me a change of clothes?"

"Probably, but I hope you don't mind white sundresses," Riku chuckled.

"As long as it's not pink. I don't like to wear pink."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth to respond, and then admitted, "I have no idea."

The town around us really was nice. There were streets lined along the hill, and it looked like everything was made of red-orange brick. As I walked I felt something, actually two somethings bumping against my leg. I turned around and saw a sword and a messenger bag.

"I have a sword. Why?" I asked, stating the obvious. I turned to Riku as if he might know.

"To fight Heartless?" Riku said/asked. I tilted my head, confused.

"What are Heartless?" I asked. I had a feeling Riku was shocked at my ignorance of Heartless.

"Heartless are hearts that have fallen into darkness they spend their existence looking for more hearts to devour. Questions?" Riku asked as we turned onto a side street.

"Yeah. If all Heartless are just hearts and darkness, why are they called Heartless?"

"Well, Heartless act like they don't have a heart."

"Wow. Ironic."

"Yup."

We fell into a very awkward silence. Something had been bugging me for a while. I took a deep breath. I had to know.

"Is that a real blindfold or a symbolic blindfold? Did you get split up from a piñata party or something?" I asked, dead serious.

Riku stopped walking, looked at me with a "Are you serious?" sort of smile, and started laughing. Not a tiny "ha-ha" laugh, but a loud laughing fit. I started laughing, too, because, well, he was laughing and I was happy that I had made him laugh.

Riku finally stopped laughing and said, "Sorry. That was funny. No, I didn't split up from a piñata party. It is a real symbolic blindfold. I can somewhat see through it."

I frowned, "Why do you wear it?"

Riku's smile faded like the lights in a movie theater. "It's so my eyes can't lie," he said softly.

"Why would your eyes lie to you? Are you on hallucinogenic drugs and walked into one wall to many?" I asked.

"Are you always this…crazy and serious at the same time?" Riku asked.

"You're avoiding the question," I said in a singsong voice.

"No, I am not on drugs," Riku said with a huff.

"Are you sure? By the way, what's with the Goth look anyway?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! What do you mean 'Goth look'?" Riku said.

"Oh, come on! The only splash of color on you is your hair!" I shouted, flailing my arms crazily.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm automatically Goth! I wear this coat to protect my heart from the darkness," Riku said, grabbing my wrists to keep them from hitting him. We walked in silence for a while. We were in a large clearing with benches on the side.

"Is that why you wear the blindfold? Because of the darkness?" I asked, not making eye contact. Or rather, what would have been eye contact if it weren't for that blindfold.

"Yeah. That's why," Riku answered his voice tight, as if with pain. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

When we walked into the center of the clearing, Riku stopped and held out his arm in the cliché 'Stand back, I got this' pose as dark creatures popped up everywhere. In Riku's hand a strangely shaped sword, kind of like a dark bat wing, appeared.

"Run," was Riku's one word command. Apparently, Riku had not noticed that we were completely surrounded.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not leaving you. Besides, where would I run to?" I asked, quickly drawing my sword.

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid," he said with a sigh. That usually would have annoyed me, but I was a bit preoccupied with the blood sucking- er, rather heart devouring little buggers.

I would find out later that we had been attacked by Shadows, a type of Pureblood Heartless. When the first one lunged at me, something inside of me clicked. I blocked and slashed with practiced ease, sending several Heartless into oblivion. My body just knew what to do. It was as if fighting was a reflex, or instinct. Somehow it felt…good, fighting, like I was made to fight. When the last Shadow was destroyed, Riku looked at me, eyebrow arched.

"You fight pretty well for an amnesiac," he said, suspicious.

"Yeah…"I said, looking at the sword in my hand, as confused as Riku.


End file.
